


Late Talks & Dessert

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, hamster macarons, kinda friends to lovers, lots of pastry talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: Most people don’t walk into a store when the sign’s been flipped to close, that’s just rude. Most employees would politely tell any customers that walked in after closing that they are closed and proceed to ask them come back during their hours of operation, which can be clearly found on the door.The little bell on the door chimed high and clear when he walked in, “Seung-gil!”Seung-gil looked at him, but only said, “...Can’t you come in more quietly, Phichit?”But they don’t exactly have a normal customer-employee relationship.





	Late Talks & Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Me (7 months ago): Oh, this'll be fun and quick to write! It'll probably only be 2k max. 
> 
> Me (Last week):...When did this get so long?
> 
> Warning, potential OOCness and Seung-gil's got a sister who I've named Mi-yeong. I hope you'll enjoy this story!

Most people don’t walk into a store when the sign’s been flipped to close, that’s just rude. Most employees would politely tell any customers that walked in after closing that they are closed and proceed to ask them come back during their hours of operation, which can be clearly found on the door.

 

The little bell on the door chimed high and clear when he walked in, “Seung-gil!”

 

Seung-gil looked at him, but only said, “...Can’t you come in more quietly, Phichit?”  

 

But they don’t exactly have a normal customer-employee relationship.

 

Normally, Seung-gil would kick a customer out of his bakery if they were there past work hours, he almost did it the first time that Phichit came in, but he’s not so heartless that he would kick a crying man out on the street. Besides, people would’ve completely misinterpreted the situation and there was a chance that his business could have suffered (especially since everyone seemed to have their phones out these days!) and after spending 5 years of raising his shop into what it is today, he couldn’t afford that.

 

So he let the guy stay, gave him some of the leftover pastries, and listened to what he had to say (rant about) which was some douche that broke up with him because he thought that Phichit was cheating on him with his roommate (“Like I would break up the Victuuri ship! I fuckin’ invented that ship!”).   

 

…Surprisingly, he was _not_ drunk the first day they met.

 

Seung-gil, who has never been in a relationship, rationally tried to explain to Phichit that there was no reason to be upset (“If someone doesn’t trust what you’re saying as truth, then isn’t better than you’re not together? I’m surprised you didn’t break up sooner, because it sounds like he has very few redeeming qualities. Also who the fuck doesn’t like dogs? That’s just wrong.”).

 

Somehow, Phichit took his words to heart and the pastries to his stomach, before cheerfully leaving Seung-gil 72% more exhausted than normal. Seung-gil thought that was the end.

 

But no.

 

Unfortunately, Phichit took it upon himself to come back every fuckin’ time a date goes wrong.

 

And for some reason, Seung-gil doesn’t kick him out. Could this be because he likes having Phichit around? Probably. Will he admit that? Probably not.

 

“So, what’s wrong this time?”  he asked as he set down a tray of choux and tea.

 

Phichit took a big bite of the choux cream out of frustration and his cheeks puffed up just like a hamster’s. “I really thought that he wouldn’t be a douchebag, but he was one of those pretentious idiots who thought that Thai food came from Taiwan and he didn’t even want to take a picture with me!”

 

“Not everyone wants their picture posted on Instagram.” For instance, Seung-gil’s own Instagram is only filled with pictures of his pastries and Hoppang.

 

“I wasn’t gonna post it. I just wanted it to remember the date if it actually turned out well,” he protested. “It would’ve been a nice memory to have.”  

 

“But it didn’t work out in the end, so it doesn’t matter whether you have it or not.”

 

“I guess.” Phichit sipped on his tea, pondering his choices. “Maybe I should just quit with the dating apps.”

 

“Considering that you’ve had a failure with every single date that you’ve had in at least the past 6 months, I’m surprised that you haven’t quit yet.”

 

“It’s so hard to find people these days!” he shouted. Even if Phichit says that, he averages typically 1 date every 2 weeks, which is quite high in Seung-gil’s opinion, but then again, what does he know about dating? (His last date was roughly 3 years ago with some random guy his sister set him up with)  “And trying to date at my work is kinda…”

 

“Awkward?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That’s surprising, considering it’s you,” Seung-gil muttered before taking a sip of his tea.

 

Phichit blinked up from another cream puff. “Whaff’s that suppoth ta mean?”

 

“Swallow before talking.” Well, if things didn’t go well, then the entire workplace would probably know the details, so Seung-gil has a vague idea of Phichit’s reasons.  

 

“Seriously though, what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Seung-gil answered as he took a sip of his tea.  

 

“Hey, I’m not that desperate that I would jump on one of my coworkers. Besides, I operate the gossip vine at work, there are some things that I know that completely turn me off from dating some people.” Phichit looked at him and offered, “Wanna go out with someone from my work? I might be able to steer you in the right direction.”

 

“No.”

 

Phichit pouted again, “You know, you never talk to me about your romances.”

 

“That’s because I don’t have any.”

 

“Really? No women or men who catch your eye?”

 

Well, there was one right in front of him, but he didn’t want Phichit to know about that. Moreover, he could misconstrue what Seung-gil meant by that. Seung-gil only thought of Phichit as someone unique who he can’t really place into a specific societal construct. “No.”

 

“Aren’t you lonely?”

 

Seung-gil shrugged, “I have a dog, a sister, a business, and you to keep me busy.”

 

“Oh, I’m honored that I’m such a big part of your life.”

 

“Only because you feel the need to come here whenever your date doesn’t go well. Don’t you have anyone else to talk to besides me about your failure of a love life?”

 

Phichit shrugged, “Meh. Most of my friends are in relationships so I’d rather not be the single bitter friend around them.”

 

“Still, why me?”

 

“Well, you’re easy to talk to and everything you make tastes good and eating good food makes me feel better. ”  

 

Seung-gil nearly snorted. “You’re literally the first person who’s said that I was easy to talk to.”

 

“Well, I think it’s true,” Phichit said as though that was the only thing that mattered.

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“I’ve been called worse,” he retorted as he checked his phone. Well, Seung-gil supposed that it was nice that a human other than his sister thought that he was a decent person to have a conversation with. “Shit! I forgot that Yuuri’s spending the night at Viktor’s, I’ve gotta go feed my hamsters.”

Seung-gil started gathering the cups and plate, “Later.”

 

“Thanks for the food Seung-gil!”

And with a cheerful wave and smile, Phichit disappeared.  

 

Damn it, he’s cute no matter what he does. While Seung-gil doesn’t know exactly where to place Phichit on a spectrum from familiar acquaintances to potential romantic interest, he can be persuaded to say that Phichit is aesthetically pleasing to look at.  But would he ever consider Seung-gil as date - worthy material? His chances didn't seem that high considering Phichit never seemed interested in him. But he's fine with that. His feelings will die out at some point.

 

Probably.  

 

“Aw, your hot date left already?” his sister asked as she looked up from the dough that she was folding.

 

“Shut up Mi-yeong. We’re just acquaintances.”

 

“You’re pretty close for being just acquaintances,” she stated with a smirk. Damn sister. “Dinner’s on the stove. Don’t pick out the cabbage!”

 

“Stop putting vegetables in everything.”

 

“Be grateful that I’m not vegan,” she shouted as she turned on the mixer to whip up some mousse.  

 

If she was, then Seung-gil would just eat out everyday. That would be a nightmare not only to his bank account but also his health, because who knows what people put in food these days. Seung-gil sighed out of exhaustion as he climbed the stairs to reach his shared living space with Mi-yeong. Hoppang excitedly jumped up at him when he entered through the door.

 

At least his dog doesn’t mock him for his strange relationship with Phichit.

 

Though he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want something more.

 

* * *

 

“Seung-gil, someone wants to talk to you,” Mi-yeong called out.

 

“I’m piping macarons.” His last batch turned out way too flat, meaning a loss in profits since they’re unsellable and the ingredients were wasted. “Why can’t you deal with it?”

 

“They wanna take some pictures and get a quick interview and they wanna make sure it’s ok with both of us.”

 

“Give me a minute.” He whacked the pan down to get the air out. Ok, that’s done and the pastry dough is still chilling, so he should have enough time to deal with whoever.

The second that he left the kitchen, he was greeted with a cheerful, “Hi Seung-gil!”

 

“Phichit?” What was he doing here during normal hours? And with a guy who looks like he’s still in college? Or even high school? (He honestly couldn’t tell the difference between the two these days.)

 

Was that his new boyfriend or something?

 

“Oh, I’m here for my job,” Phichit explained. “A lot of people wanted us to cover best dessert places within certain price ranges and I had to pick your place of course.”

 

“Oh…,” So he wasn’t on a date with his boyfriend. Or maybe it was a work date? Was that even a thing?

 

“Do you mind if we take pictures?”

 

“Just not of the staff or the customers or kitchen.”

 

“Thank you! Oh, and that guy who’s drooling over your rabbit tarts is my coworker and friend, Guang-Hong. We’ve known each other since college.”

 

The shorter boy turned from the display to say, “Hello!”

 

Oh, so he is legal.

 

“He and his boyfriend are the literal definition of cute in the office.” Got it, Phichit is still single confirmed. “It really warms your heart to watch them interact with each other. Just the other day I was able to get this adorable picture of the two of them!” he mentioned as he pulled up the picture, “See, aren’t they cute?”

 

“Phichit…” Seung-gil said in an exasperated ‘I have other work that I could be doing’ tone.  

“Right. Sorry. Then if you don’t mind, can you tell me which items are your best sellers and specialities?”

 

“Mi-yeong can tell you about our more popular items.” He had so many other things that he needed to do especially since they were running out of cream puffs and eclairs a little too quickly for his liking.  

 

“Oh, we would also like you to pick out your personal favorite as the chef.”

 

“Mi-yeong and I make everything, so you can have her decide.”

 

“Then we can have each of your favorites,” Phichit insisted as he pulled out his tablet and stylus, ready to take notes.

 

“Is it necessary to have that much information?”

 

“Well, it’s better to have too much than too little, right? Besides, we might be able to get two articles out of this if we play our cards right, meaning more advertising for you,” Phichit explained convincingly. “So which ones are your favorite?”   

 

“I like the steamed buns with red bean paste.” He did name Hoppang after his favorite snack.

 

“Oh, you gave me some the first time we met right? Those were really good, I wanna get some today. Do you like red bean paste a lot?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Do you make it in store?”

 

“No. We get a stock from our relatives who run a speciality store not too far from the city. They make it from scratch.”

 

“That’s impressive! Can I get their contact info? I love making videos about how stuff is made.”

 

“I’m sure we can dig up one of their business cards.”  

 

“Really? Thank you so much!” Phichit shouted with a cheery smile. Seung-gil could practically see sparkles radiating off of him. Damnit. How can a human be so cute?!

 

“What’s with that face?” Seung-gil asked as Mi-yeong and Guang Hong were just staring at them with matching Cheshire Cat grins.

 

“Nothing, nothing, Guang Hong was just agreeing with me about aesthetics, isn’t that right?”

 

“Yep! Anyways, Phichit have you tried this eclair? It’s so tasty!”

 

“Really? I haven’t tried that yet. Oh, can we have one of everything?”

 

“Would you like them for here or to go?” Mi-yeong asked.

 

“About 4 or 5 of your best looking desserts for here and everything else to go,” Guang Hong requested. “And would you mind helping set up a small display to show them off?”

 

“That’ll be no problem. Are you going to split the cookies as well?” Mi-yeong asked as she began folding up a box for the pastries, “It might be difficult to break them evenly.”

 

“Then two of every cookie,” Guang Hong requested cheerfully,“The company’s paying for everything, so we can do whatever.”

 

“Understood. I’ll take care of the display. Seung-gil, can you package the rest?”

 

“Sure…” There are reasons why Seung-gil keeps to the kitchen and why Mi-yeong typically stays in front during shop hours. The first is that Seung-gil hates doing the whole customer service thing from the bottom of his heart and he can only deal with so many teens and college kids who linger about. The second is that he’s absolutely terrible with handling the packaging that Mi-yeong was so insistent on.

 

He took a look at the crooked folds and uneven ribbon.  Damn it, it looks like a mess.

 

“Everything ok?” Phichit asked.

 

“Yeah.” Ok, maybe it would be easier to just start over. How does Mi-yeong always do this so efficiently? “Here are the cookies and the pastries that you want to go.”

 

“Thanks, it looks really good,” he said with a smile. If it came from anyone else, Seung-gil probably would’ve interpreted it as snarky or sarcastic, but coming from Phichit, it sounded genuine. “I didn’t know you made macarons too.”

 

“We normally don’t make that many of them,” Seung-gil answered. Because they’re finicky. “They’re typically sold out by the time you come by.”  

 

“You know if you made like character macarons or animal shaped macarons, you can probably up the price a little and still sell out. And they’d be cute so people would definitely want pictures for their Instagram. I know, you should make them hamster shaped!”

 

“You just don’t want to put in a custom order for them, do you?”

 

Phichit just kept the smile on his face. “So you’re not gonna do it?”

 

“Well, it’s not a bad idea.” From what he can tell, adding extra details and decorations like that help drive sales. But it requires more time. He'll have to talk with Mi-yeong about it.

 

“Let me taste test them if you do that,” Phichit requested.

 

“I'll think about it.”

 

“Yes!” he shouted in excitement as he rose a fist bump in the air. “What do you use for your filling?”

 

“Chocolate ganache, salted caramel, jam, or buttercream. It depends on what we have on hand.”

 

“It would be great if you could fill them with chocolate. But all of those options sound really good! Out of all the jams you guys make, which do you prefer?”

 

“Spiced apple jam. We make it fresh in fall.”

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to try it when fall hits. What about mango jam?”  

At this point it felt like Phichit was just stalling for more time. Maybe he didn’t want to go back to the office? Well, everyone has days like that right? When they don’t feel like working? But is it that interesting to be talking about different jams with a pastry chef?

 

“Phichit!” Guang Hong called out, “We’ve gotta go, we’ve got a progress meeting at 3 remember?”

 

“Oh…” But Phichit’s shocked expression quickly switched to a smile. “Right, that was a thing.”

 

“I’ve packed up the rest of the desserts and snacks you’ve requested and made sure to include some business cards,” Mi-yeong stated as she handed over a few large bags to both Phichit and Guang Hong.  

 

“I’ll see you another time?”

 

Seung-gil cracked a little half smile. “Yeah, see you later.”

 

It was a nice change to see Phichit in the afternoon. Even if the time could have been spent doing something more productive. Though it’s a rare chance that Seung-gil can see Phichit to begin with. He comes by an average of once every other week or so? While Seung-gil would like that average to increase, he doesn’t necessarily want Phichit to go on more dates that don’t work out. But it’s not like he can ask Phichit out, especially if he takes into account their limited interactions.

 

… And probably the fact that Seung-gil doesn’t have the confidence to actually ask Phichit out.

 

“Oh, what was all that about?” an annoyingly loud voice asked as a hand slapped Seung-gil’s shoulder. Damnit, this guy was around too?

 

“Get off of me,” Seung-gil demanded as he swat JJ’s hand off his shoulder. Just because they went to the same high school, JJ thinks that he can just come in here and annoy Seung-gil whenever he wants.   

 

“But I’m really curious! What kind of man could get little old Seung-gil’s heart to beat?”

 

“Shut up.” Why hasn’t he ban JJ yet?

 

“I could totally help you out depending on what you want. Do you want one of those long romantic relationships like Isabella and I have or do you wanna fuck-”  

 

“JJ,” Mi-yeong called out causing JJ to flinch, “if you’re not buying anything, then please leave. I won’t tolerate crude language during store hours.”

 

“Ah, 4 creme brulees please,” JJ requested quickly, hoping that Mi-yeong couldn’t smell his fear. Seung-gil will never understand what exactly Mi-yeong did to JJ that made him so terrified of her, but it was always funny to watch.  

 

She smiled brightly and torched the creme brulees right in front of him, letting the flame get ever so close to JJ, before packing them away, “Thank you, come again.”

 

“Y-Yeah. Well, if you ever need advice Seung-gil, the King is very willing to help you out!” JJ dramatically announced before Mi-yeong could get any madder at him.

 

“Hell no.” He turned to go back in the safe haven that is the kitchen to put the macarons in the oven. They’ve been drying out for approximately 28 minutes, meaning that this batch should have the desired crispy shell. He touched the white macaron shells. Good, they weren’t wet.

 

Now looking at them, they were quite plain compared to the other desserts. And Phichit did have a point when he said that people would take more pictures if the desserts were cuter.  Maybe he can convince Mi-yeong to make up some chocolate decorations or something.

 

…He wonders if there’s a hamster template for macarons that he can follow.   

 

* * *

 

It’s been roughly a week since he’s last seen Phichit and Seung-gil can’t help but feel weird. It feels…

 

“Lonely?” Mi-yeong asked as she was making chocolate decorations for a birthday cake order.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well, normally Phichit comes by, but I haven’t seen him at all. Has he said anything to you?”

 

“No.” How could he when he doesn’t even know Phichit’s phone number? And he’d rather not go through Instagram or Twitter to find him and DM him. Maybe Phichit’s just too busy to go on dates or come to the shop. That’s normal, Seung-gil shouldn’t worry. It’s not like he needs to see Phichit all the time.

 

He’s perfectly fine.

 

He’s not lonely.

 

But when two weeks passed and there was no sight of Phichit, he didn’t feel too fine.

 

* * *

 

After nearly two more weeks, Phichit reappeared right after Seung-gil turned the sign to closed.

 

“Hey,” Phichit greeted with a nod and a smile. And somehow he looks more perfect than Seung-gil remembers.  

 

“Hi…”  He finally perfected the hamster macarons and filled them with chocolate cream.

 

“Oh, you actually made them? These are so cute.”

 

“I was thinking of adding them to the selection so I was experimenting,” Seung-gil explained nonchalantly as Phichit bit into the little hamster face.  

 

“You should, they’re really good! I kinda feel bad eating them cause they’re so cute,” he mumbled out through the crumbles. “How are you still single when you can cook this well?!”  

 

“Being good at baking has nothing to do with my romance life.” Though, if he wasn’t a baker, then it would’ve been less likely for him to meet Phichit.

 

“Really? Viktor and Yuuri adore cooking for each other. I swear, Mama Katsuki’s katsudon recipe is just one of the reasons why Viktor will never leave Yuuri. It’s heavenly. Maybe I should get Yuuri to teach me how to make it,” Phichit thought aloud before chomping down on another macaron.  

 

“Is your dating life not going well again?” Phichit stopped mid-bite. His expression morphed into something mildly serious as he put the macaron down. It’s the first time that Seung-gil’s seen him like this. “Did something happen?”

 

“No, it was actually our 3rd date today.”

 

Oh…That’s the most repeats that Phichit’s had since Seung-gil’s known him.  

 

“Does he have everything you’re looking for?”

 

“I think so. He’s a really nice person,” Phichit started listing off things on his fingers, “He’s not a douchebag, he doesn’t mind taking pictures, he takes me to fun events, and he actually understands that Yuuri and me are just close friends.”    

 

“So why did you come if things are going well?”

 

“I’d just thought that I’d report back to you since it’s been a while.”

 

More specifically 44 days, but who’s counting?

 

…He probably shouldn’t mention that.

 

“That’s a good thing, right?” It should be a good thing. After all, how long has Phichit been looking for something stable? Seung-gil should be happy for him. He _should_ be.

 

“Yeah, it’s a great thing,” Phichit answered, though not that convincingly. “I’ve gotta go to work early tomorrow. See ya later?”  

“Come by whenever you need.”

 

Phichit having a boyfriend… Does that mean that he won’t come by anymore? What does that mean for their relationship?

 

Does that mean that whatever ‘relationship’ they have is just going to fall apart?  

 

* * *

 

As a baker, Seung-gil is used to waking up at the crack of dawn to help his sister restock the shop for the day.

 

Does he like waking up early?  No. But that doesn’t change the fact that he has to.

 

So why the hell can he see the sun today? What fucking time is it?

 

Before he could even think of rushing down to the shop, Mi-yeong opened the door with her tight braid swinging in front of her. “Oh, you’re awake,” Mi-yeong greeted. “Breakfast is ready when you want it.”

 

Seung-gil snatched his phone to look at the time; 8:38!  “Why didn’t you wake me up for morning prep?!”

 

“Because I did everything already and for the past week, you look like someone dragged your heart across every sharp object we own?”

 

“That’s not true!” Does she have a sixth sense on him all the time or something! Wait, there’s a chance that she doesn’t even know about what happened with Phichit-

 

“Then why did you look so heartbroken after Phichit came by the other day?”

 

“How do you know that he came?”

 

“Would there be another reason why you were so distracted that you made the puff pastry deflate?” she asked with a sarcastic smile.  

 

Damn her sixth sense.“That’s none of your business so keep your nose out of it.”

 

Her eyes narrowed in anger, but sighed in defeat at seeing how stubborn her brother’s expression was. “Fine. But you’re in no condition to work today.”

 

“You can’t handle the customers and restocking by yourself,” Seung-gil logically pointed out.

 

“Kenjirou and Sara will come in today, so I can handle restocking. Just take the day off!”

 

“I’m perfectly fine,” he insisted. He’s completely not depressed because Phichit actually found someone. That’s just irrational. He should be happy. This way he has more time to help Mi-yeong restock or play with Hoppang or watch more of those stupidly addictive dog videos, he should be perfectly happy that Phichit’s in a happy relationship!

 

“You might be, but that pillow’s not.” Seung-gil looked down at his pillow that now had a large hole from him gripping it too hard. “Take a mental day off.”

 

“No.”

 

“If you don’t, I’m going to get JJ over here and tell him that you really want to know about how he decided to get all the tattoos that he has and that you were thinking about getting matching ones.”

 

“You don’t scare me.”

 

“I’m going to tell him that you want to match with that tattoo that he has right above his butt.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“You think I wouldn’t?” she asked daringly.

 

“You fucking-”

 

Mi-yeong smiled cheerfully. “Enjoy your day off!”

 

And this is why Seung-gil prefers not interacting with females. They make no fucking sense to him. One second they’re nice enough and will leave him alone, the next they threaten to invite annoying pricks to irritate you to death.

 

He might as well make the most of it.

 

“Come on girl, let’s go for a walk.”

 

It was a nice day outside, just enough sun with not much heat and he gets to walk Hoppang for more than 20 minutes. He should enjoy it, but he can’t stop thinking about how Phichit might actually have a _relationship._  

 

Once they got to the park, he let Hoppang guide him to the places that she wanted to go. She went to sniff all her favorite trees, took a little nap in the sun, sniffed the butts of the dogs they passed by. She even seemed to get friendly with a brown poodle. She looked so happy not to be cooped up at home.  If only Seung-gil could feel as happy as Hoppang felt.

 

 

Maybe he just needs to come to terms that he doesn’t have a chance with Phichit and that he should only see Phichit as a friend/acquaintance that comes by sometimes…Maybe he should research that. But would he get any definitive answers from searching the web?   

 

Hoppang nudged at his leg and whined.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

She nodded.  

 

“Ok, we’ll go home.”

 

He walked in through the back entrance, so that none of the customers would see Hoppang. Because it’s either, why would you let a dog near the kitchen or can I pet her. And he doesn’t want to deal with that.

 

The second they got inside, Hoppang immediately tugged at her leash to go back in.

 

“Wait!”

 

But instead of listening, she just tried to tug of his grip harder.  

 

“Hey, hold on! Why are you so excited?” he asked he released Hoppang’s leash. The second she was free, she rushed in towards the couch. Normally she’s more excited to go _out_ , not _in._ Did Mi-yeong leave out beef or something? Or spill something on the couch?

 

But his thoughts were instantly answered by laughter. Phichit’s figure emerged from the couch and cheerfully called out, “So you’re Hoppang!”

 

In shock, Seung-gil dropped everything and shouted,“Why are you here!”

 

“It’s my day off, so I felt like having some of those hamster macarons. But then Mi-yeong told me that you were off too and she said that I could visit you.” Damn that woman! “And finally meet your dog! She’s such a cutie,” Phichit gushed as he scratched Hoppang’s ears.

 

Hoppang barked in happiness. Why were they so cute together? Would it be creepy if Seung-gil asked to take a picture of the two of them?

 

Wait, that would most likely result in Phichit thinking that Seung-gil has massive stalker vibes, what’s a different topic to talk about?

 

“Since it’s your day off why didn’t you just go on another date with that guy you’re seeing?”

 

Good! That’s something that’s somewhat less creepy… Probably.

 

“I actually broke up with him,” Phichit confessed.  

Don’t sound happy, don’t sound happy. Is his face still neutral? “I thought you said that you didn’t have anything to complain about.”

 

“Nothing was wrong with him…Something just didn’t feel right, I guess?”

 

“If he satisfies all of your criteria, then why didn’t it feel right?”

 

“Well when I came by to tell you about him, something felt kinda weird,” Phichit started. Which part is he referring to? Did he say something wrong and Phichit actually got hints about Seung-gil’s feelings towards him?

 

“Why?”

 

“Maybe because I’m just used to talking with you a lot longer,” Phichit answered, looking not completely sure of his answer, “With the other guy, we do a lot of fun things together, but we don’t talk with each other. I mean, I don’t mind clubbing or going to concerts, but sometimes I want to just have a conversation with someone. We were at some event last night and I just… realized that I’d rather just talk with you than be there.”

 

And this is when Seung-gil just short circuits because what the heck is going on?

 

“Why?” he parroted again. Is it ok for him to _hope_ for something more in his relationship with Phichit? Is that what Phichit wants? Because the flow of this conversation makes him hope for something that Phichit might not even thinking about. How is he supposed to know, he's not a mind reader!

 

“I like talking with you,” Phichit confesses. “And honestly I want to talk with you more.”

 

“You’re the only person who says that.”

 

“Then that means that I'm the only one who knows how great it is to talk with you,” he stated in a matter of fact tone, “It's really refreshing to talk with you since you’re honest and you’re not really afraid to say what you mean, you know?”

 

“And why are you telling me this?”

 

“Look, what I’m trying to say is that I want to get to know you better because I like you and I would like to go on a date with you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He did not expect this.

 

What should he say?

 

Phichit clears his voice to drown out the silence. He coughs, pauses, then nervously asks, “H-How do you feel about me?”

 

He feels too many things for the man in front of him. He likes a lot of things about Phichit because he's honest, he’s passionate, he’s… Like color in the dull monochrome of Seung-gil’s life. And Seung-gil never knew how much he wanted to see in more than black and white.  Would it be too much if he said that? He doesn't know the extent of Phichit’s feelings, so would he just overwhelm him?

 

What should he say?

 

He didn't know the perfect thing to say, but he answered, “I want our relationship to be more than what it is now.”

 

“So you’ll go on a date with me?”

 

“That depends. What would we do on this date?”

 

“We could go out and get an actual meal for once?” Phichit suggested, “Instead of just dessert.”

 

“I…I would like that.”

 

Phichit smiled widely at him, pink at his cheeks. Damn it, why is he so cute?!  

 

Seung-gil turned away.  He could feel his ears burning, did Phichit notice? He glanced back at Phichit who just smiled at him the same way that he does whenever he bites into one of Seung-gil’s pastries with utter joy.

 

Oh god, he hopes that this works out. He really, _really_ wants this to work out.

  



End file.
